mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Central Aegian Federation
"Unite, Protect, Prosper" - Official motto of the CAF The Central Aegian Federation was one of the numerous smaller nations formed from the Aegean Civil War situated in former Aegis, The Central Aegian Federation (CAF for short) wass a union formed by some of the larger provinces of Aegis for mutual benefit. These provinces were Haven, FCZH and the remaining socialist states. The CAF elected a new state leader every year, The first winner of the Election is Octavior Fussilia. The CAF's goal of uniting the Aegian states seemed to be progressing splendidly before Aloitec declared independence and conquered them in the Great War. History The CAF began , a year after the fall of Aegis. In their short period of existence, they grew to be one of the largest states there. Since the Federation had risen from some of the older, independent factions, it's hard to trace its exact history. The Fall of Aegis: Years after the formation of the Kingdom of Aegis, the government was incompetent and uncaring. This lead to the break away of various factions of the populace, claiming parts of land for their own, remaining autonomous, and divided by belief and political stances. This would continue for half of a year. Emergence of the Factions: Soon factions with similar goals banded together, each starting a revolution against those still loyal to the old government and themselves. A large number of the capitalist states formed a independent merchant republic in the Free Commercial Zone of Hertzan: They had plenty of resources and a strong defense but were arrogant in their ways. They quickly invoked the ire of the socialists under the protection of The Rultzven leader Zaltin. They quickly faced a brutal and bloody invasion by the Mighty Rultzven army and the socialist United Proletariat faction. After weeks of fighting the UP army in the north and striking with ambushes against the Rultzven invaders, they turned to Invernesse for help. Following the ousting of Zaltin from office and the rise of Trozett to power, Rultzven declared peace and the remaining FCZH army defeated the UP's army, conquering their former territory and annexing it into the Free Commercial Zone. Another large faction in Aegis was Haven, a band of the Democratic group who swayed the Aegians to their side. This faction was rather peaceful nation, having many diplomatic annexations and welcoming refugees into their borders. They had no conflicts except for a investigation towards Lady Greenglade's involvement with the assassination of a Rultzven Leader - she was proven innocent and a victim of scapegoating. These two nations had many things in common and together they suggested the Aegian reunification debate. The Debate and The Union The reunification debate was a disaster, the various groups descended into chaos, arguing with each other and shooting down attempts at compromise. The end result was a declaration of secession by Aloitec. In a response to threats from smaller states and the force Aloitec's newly independent nation, Haven, FCZH and the remaining socialist states formed a union; the Central Aegian Federation. After a period of stabilizing internal policies and rebuilding past damage, they emerged as a major power in the Aegian region. Geography The Central Aegian Federation was a relatively large territory in Aegis - however, by international standards, it had limited holdings. Most of it is farmland, as old Aegis had an agricultural economy. There are a few large forests, and west there are great mountains which are mined for resources. The small rivers in the area are used for fast transport of goods and they all connect to the southern branch of the valley river river which passes out of their lands into Paxian Aegis. Through the massive valley river, they have access south to Abady and the sea. Province of Hertzan The City of Hertzan is The CAF's de facto Capital. The people of Hertzan are a wealthy and proud people. Most of them were citizens of the FCZH. The people value personal freedom greatly, and can sometimes be perceived as stubborn and overzealous in their acts. These people lived through the Hertzan-Rultzvenian war, which left much distrust of socialism in their minds. They are, however, quite industrious and hardworking, even if they are sometimes viewed by outsiders as loud and uncouth. Province of Haven The City of Haven and its surroundings were known for being one of the only peaceful factions in the Aegian revolt. This province is well known of its happy and spirited people and a general safe 'haven' in the troubles of Aegis. The city of Haven is prestigious and their people have taken a role in peaceful mediation in the region. Despite this, they have a distrust of foreign influences, and can act in an insular and cold fashion to outsiders. Province of United Proletariat The United Proletariat were one of the two major socialist factions called upon to unite by Zaltin. They were involved in a past war with the FCZH, leading to their province being integrated into Hertzan. It only recently gained its own administration, which is linked deeply with the administration of the SCA province. Citizens hailing from this region tend to be hardworking farmers and laborers, who believe in working for the common good and the evils of profit. They have a deep distrust of capitalists, and are one of the few provinces which were not originally included into the union by choice, although they do not wish to leave. Province of The Northeren Socialists The notheren socialists are seperated from the rest of the Federation by the First Reach. These socalist are a remnant of the second group of socailists who united under the call of Zaltin. They are content with their current living situation. However they are cut off form the most of the federation and have very small territory Province of The Riverbound These people are a new edition to the CAF after being conquered by it. However the people of the province did not have a negative reaction to the ocupation. With new productive buildings like the river dockyard the impoverished people have more chance to find work. Politics The CAF is a mishmash of different political stances and opinions. These are represented by individual factions in a democratic presidency within which a president is elected to lead the nation. The president has supreme executive power in Aegis. Elections are held yearly, in the winter months. Although the laws tend to be more pro-market than pro-collectivism, the socialists feel they are well represented in the democratic system. All factions are watched by the law enforcement, and internal conflict is readily suppressed. Economy The economy of the Central Aegian Federation is largely reliant on agriculture, although recent investments have begun to shift the focus of production elsewhere. Culture The culture of the Central Aegian Federation is tainted with different beliefs and political stances. These are freely practiced and outspoken, the religious population is mainly a mix of atheist and Heretical Grapefruitian, but there is a section of Orthodox Grapefruitian and a very small Hospitalier minority. The old Aegian culture is largely marginalized in the Central Aegian Federation, with politics forming the forefront of regional variation rather than cultural groups. It is diverse in it citizenry and architecture, with influences from other nations being relatively common. It all differs from region to region. The marginalization of the culture was originally fought by Greenglade's citizenship policies intended to reduce internal strife, but with the use of police over propaganda to quell revolts, this tactic has largely fallen out of use. Category:Nations Category:Aegian Nations Category:CS1 Category:New Era Factions